


On the Phone

by CorCordium



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Epistolary, Hot Summer Nights 2018, M/M, Phone Call, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorCordium/pseuds/CorCordium
Summary: Two friends discuss a scene from a recent film via phone call.





	On the Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the CMBYN Lollipop Challenge

**JUNE 29, 2018**

 

...Hey listen, I've gotta go. He’s watching it, and I bet he’ll call me any minute! Call me later this week, ok? I gotta go, mwah!

Bye!

(ends call)

a new call lights the screen right away

(clicks accept)

 

 

Hey you!

 

_Hey!_

 

Haha. So, did you watch it?

 

 _Yeah._ (chuckles) _I um,_ w _ow._

 

Riiight?

 

_You weren’t kidding, that film’s a mess!_

 

(amused laugh)

T was good, though.

 

_Yeah, he was great! (pauses)_

_Jesus, that scene with the joke? Oh my god!_

_“That’s not a lion!” (hearty laughter)_

_Ha ha, relatable._

 

Ooh yeah, you and jokes! (laughter)

 

_Me and jokes!_

(laughter dies down)

 

(pause)

 

(speaking over each other)

_That lollypop scene…_

 

(sighs) That lollypop scene.

 

(pause)

 

(clears throat) (serious tone)

_Seriously?_

_Wow, right? Holy shit._

_That’s just fuel to the fire._

_fuel. to. the. fucking. fire._

 

Yep, you said it.

(exhales a huge sigh)

Those eyes?

The sexy lick-tease thing?

That’s just,

I mean...

(long, contemplative pause)

You know what, though? Timmy is _so_ brilliant.

They really are just perfect together.

 

_True._

_They’re really lucky to have found each other._

 

What’s that thing he always says,

it was just “random luck of the universe”?

 

_Haha, random luck? Or maybe Luca’s a goddamn sorcerer?_

 

(mutual sigh)

 

(sudden crashing sound in the background followed by young voices

calling, “Mom-eeeee”!)

 

Ooh, ok, that’s me! I gotta go!

 

_Ok, we’ll talk soon._

_‘Night Liz._

 

‘Night Nikki.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction.  
> Inspired by the lollypop scene in the 2018 film Hot Summer Nights 
> 
> backofthepostcard on Tumblr


End file.
